The Sickness Called Procrastination
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have homework and the deadline is tomorrow morning but the sickness might get them! Oneshot


**The Sickness Called Procrastination **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Just a quick one shot, please enjoy!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have homework and the deadline is tomorrow morning but the sickness might get them!**

**-**

Sasuke tapped his pen on the desk table and looked down at his blank sheet of paper – well, it wasn't completely blank, it had his name and the date written very nicely at the top so at least he had done more than his hyper friend Naruto.

Naruto laid his head down in the table, "Ahh, Sasuke I give up I can;t do this!" Sasuke looked across the desk and stared at the blue eyed idiot. "I'll just get the detention and fail I don't care anymore!" Naruto rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed.

"How about we play some video games, it might help us relax?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's head popped back up and he nodded and crawled over to Sasuke's game shelf. "Okay, only one hour of playing games then we will come back to this okay?"

"Okay." Naruto turned around and held out Final Fantasy X.

**Three hour later**

"We played for way too long lets get back to work." Sasuke sat back at his desk, his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as he looked down at the snowy blank sheet of A4 paper that he bought from smoothie shop, he always thought it was weird that the smoothie shop sold nothing but smoothies and paper. Sasuke began to wonder what his favourite flavour of smoothie was.

_'I really like pomegranate smoothie, a strawberry smoothie is nice to. I wonder what a pomegranate and strawberry smoothie tastes like. Next time I go to the smoothie place I will ask them to make me one. I really hate banana smoothie's they are so gross. I think Naruto likes banana smoothies. I hate banana's, but I like banana splits, that probably because of the ice cream, I really like ice cream. Oh ice cream reminds me of cookies, I like cookies and ice cream. The person who invented cookie ice cream should get a meddle. I'm hungry now. But not for something sugary or something too heavy. Maybe I could go make myself a sandwich. I don't think I have any bread now that I think about it, I could go to the shop quickly and pick some up? While i'm there I could pick some other stuff up that I need, like I really should get a new notepad for school. '_

"Hey Naruto, want to go to the shops with me?" Naruto looked up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Oh hey if we are going to the shops we might as well stop off at the smoothie shop on the way back to pick up some smoothies! I really want a banana one!" Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Sure, I actually wanna try and new smoothie I was thinking about."

"Which one?"

"Pomegranate and strawberry."

**Two hours later**

Naruto fell onto Sasuke bed and smiled, "Man I am so glad we ran into Kiba!"

"Yeah but now we really need to get back to doing our homework."

"Yeah." Naruto sat down and looked at the sheet in front of him and chewed on the top of his pen.

_'Hey...isn't that new show on tonight? I could tape it but if I watch it tonight then I can talk about it with everyone else tomorrow and wont be left out!'_

"Hey Sasuke, that new show about the police at anime conventions is on tonight!"

"We could tape it...but if we don't watch it tonight when everyone is talking about it tomorrow we will be left out..."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. It's only half an hour long."

"Sure lets watch it."

**One hour later**

Sasuke and Naruto fell back onto the floor laughing.

"Man did you see that fat sailor moon running away from the cops holding all those plushies?!" Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and laughed harder.

"It wasn't as funny as when all the characters from Bleach Ichigo's voice actor!"

After a good 5 minutes of laughter they both sat back up and leaned on the desk with a smile on their faces.

"Okay, we should really do our homework now." Sasuke said grabbing his pen.

"It's really messy in here, I think we should clean up quickly before we start our homework."

"Yeah that's a good idea Naruto." So they both stood up and cleaned up all the empty snake rubbish packets and can's of drinks. Then Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to get the vacuum out, just to save him the trouble of doing the hoovering later.

**30 Minutes later**

"Hey Sasuke..?" Naruto said, his pen still in his mouth.

"Yeah Naruto?" Sasuke looked up from his blank paper and stopped tapping his pen.

"How much have you written?"

"...Nothing." Sasuke bowed his head and sighed.

"Me too." Naruto bowed his head and sighed. "I just can't think and its already midnight."

"How about we just go to bed and get up early to do our homework?" Sasuke purposed.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

**12 hours later**

"Sasuke, Naruto you have detention for not doing your homework!" The teacher said.

Naruto groaned.

Sasuke sighed.

"Damnit..." They both said in unison under their breath.


End file.
